


Aftermath

by Lena96N



Series: Heartbreak and Healing [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena96N/pseuds/Lena96N
Summary: She was heartbrokenShe was aloneShe was still in love





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the next story of my 1st work. If you haven't read "Wrong" you may want to read it first, because this is basically what comes after. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @twiceehh

PRESENT TIME

Sana was exhausted, to say the least. Work today had been hard, they had been working on cases all day long. “M.S.M Law Firm” was the dream that the college friends made a reality, and it was quickly gaining recognition, thus the influx of cases. 

After knowing each other since high school, Momo, Mina and Sana all went to different colleges, with the same dream in mind. Law School. To say that they worked hard would be an understatement. During their years in college, their inner circle expanded, and after graduation, and with the help of their families, “M.S.M Law Firm” became a reality. Working with people you consider family is a dream. 

So here she was, at 27 years old, getting home after a workday, tired, but so incredibly happy with her life. 

_10 years ago_

_ “ Why didn’t you kiss me?  _

_ “ Because I’m not making that choice for you Jeong”  _

_ “ What do you mean?” _

_ “ I want to kiss you, I’ve wanted for a while, but I’m not going to do it” _

_ “ Why?” _

_ “ Why do you want to know?”  _

_ “ Because then I can do this”  _

Sana sat up in her bed, it was late, and she was dreaming again about what happened with Jeongyeon. It has been weeks, yet she still often woke up in the middle of the night, with dreams so vivid, that she couldn’t sleep after. 

College had already started, and she was hoping that these dreams would go away before they started messing with her schedule. She needed to focus, law school was difficult, even more without Mina and Momo by her side. They were studying Law, but they decided their schools based on what they wanted. So, now, Sana was alone in her dorm, with thoughts of Jeongyeon and unable to go back to sleep. 

She and the older girl were not communicating anymore. After everything that happened, Jeong talked to her, told her that she loved her as friends only, and Sana knew that, but that did not mean she was not heartbroken. When Jeongyeon told her she was going to try with the girl she liked, Sana took a step back and told her she needed her space to be able to heal.

It was hard, to start college without your best friends and heartbroken, but if the blonde was good at something, it was to be able to focus on other things and let the feelings aside. Sleeping was different though because at night she was alone with her thoughts, and Jeongyeon was usually in her mind and, more painfully, in her heart. 

Deciding she was not getting more sleep, she got up, went to her desk and got her books to get ahead of her classes. If heartbreak was not letting her sleep, at least it could be useful to her academic life. 

Months went by, and sometimes she would still wake up in the middle of the night with the same dream. It was easier though, she got used to it. So each time it happened, she would just get up, and go to her desk to scan through her books. It proved to be a good thing. She was actually getting good grades and getting ahead of the lectures was always a good thing. 

_ “Hello?”- _ Sana answered her phone. 

_ “Sana, hi, how are you?” _

_ “Hey Mina, fine, just getting out of class, you?” _

_ “Same, hey, I was wondering if you had any plans for the holidays? I wanted us to get together with Momo and maybe go on a little road trip?”  _

_ “Really? That would be amazing, I was not sure what to do, but a road trip sounds great.” _

_ “Nice, well, then I see you on Friday, we can take my car, Momo will get here the same day” _

_ “Alright, see you soon” _

Sana smiled while hanging up the phone. She had missed her best friends and going on a little trip with them sounded like a lot of fun. Especially after not seeing each other in person for months. 

Mina and Momo were an important part of her life, her sisters and pillars. They were the ones that got her through the days after her heartbreak, and when she was feeling down on college, she called either of them and they were able to calm her down. 

She got roommates on her second year, Jihyo and Tzuyu, also law students, and they hit off immediately. She soon told them about her dreams, and why she woke up in the middle of the night. Not being alone anymore felt amazing. 

_ _

As time passed, Sana healed and so did her heart. 

3 years had passed since she had last seen Jeongyeon. 

3 years in which she went through heartbreak trying to get the best out of it.

Years in which she didn’t look for love, because she didn’t want to be so weak again. 

1095 days had passed since her heart was broken. 

And all it took for her heart to start jumping again was a party organized by one of Momo’s friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my 1st language, so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> There's actually more stories in this same storyline. I'll try to update them asap. 
> 
> if you have questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to talk to me on twitter. 
> 
> thank you for reading >-<


End file.
